hotslorefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Alarak
"Po co oddawać cześć poległym w walce? Chwała należy się tym, którzy ich pokonali." Nie wszyscy bohaterowie są bezinteresownymi altruistami... niektórzy po prostu pragną zemsty. Alarak, jako nowy Wielki Wódz, prowadzi tal'darimów ku przeznaczeniu wolnemu od spaczenia wywoływanego przez upadłego xel'naga – Amona. Alarak to Wielki Wódz tal'darimów, który ponad wszystko pragnie dokonać zemsty na Amonie, by wyzwolić swój lud od mrocznych wpływów. Wydarzenia przed StarCraft Pierworodni i xel'naga Alarak jest jednym z protosów zwanych inaczej Pierworodnymi. Jest to rasa obcych, którzy istnieli we wszechświecie jako jedne z pierwszych ras. Były to prymitywne istoty zamieszkujące planetę Aiur, ale posiadały niezwykłą zdolność do telepatycznego komunikowania się między sobą. Ta niesamowita umiejętność tajemniczych obcych ściągnęła na Aiur xel'naga - starożytne istoty półboskie, które stworzyły wszechświat i były odpowiedzialne za nieustający cykl życia i śmierci. Protosi dzięki swojej mocy mogli bezproblemowo działać w grupach i pomagać sobie nawzajem. Xel'naga zauważyli w tym wielki potencjał i postanowili przyczynić się do rozwoju tych istot. Wśród prastarych bogów istniał jeden, który nigdy nie zgadzał się z pozostałymi - Amon. Amon, znany też jako Upadła Istota zawsze pragnął najwyższej władzy i nigdy nie przystawał na decyzje podejmowane przez innych xel'naga podczas tworzenia wszechświata. Chciał stworzyć go sam, według własnej woli i upodobań. Jednak by tego dokonać musiał zniszczyć wspaniałe dzieło starożytnych bóstw, a sam nie mógł tego dokonać. Osamotniony w swoich przekonaniach nie mógł liczyć na pomoc choć jednego xel'naga. Xel'naga wraz z Amonem zaczęli subtelnie i skrycie manipulować protosami, by głębiej poznać ich zwyczaje i odkryć inne zdolności, jakie posiadali. Zmienili ich dotychczasowy wygląd na taki, jaki mają do dziś. Znacznie przyspieszyli ich ewolucję i obdarzyli niezwykłymi zdolnościami psionicznymi, którymi poniekąd władali sami xel'naga. Protosi zaczęli kształtować swoją cywilizację i tworzyć niezwykłe technologie, z których po dziś dzień słynie rasa protosów. Po latach nieświadomego kierowania umysłami, xel'naga wreszcie ujawnili się protosom i zaczęli kształtować ich zdolności i pomagać w ich szybkiemu rozwojowi. Amonowi coraz bardziej nie podobało się to, w jaki sposób xel'naga kontynuują pradawny cykl. W miarę upływu lat Upadły i prastare bóstwa zauważyli jednak, że poprzez ich nauczanie, współpraca i grupowe działanie protosów znacznie zmalała. Rosła ich pewność siebie i indywidualizm. Coraz mniej zaczęli sobie pomagać i dzielić się swoją wiedzą. To wydarzenie znacznie zmieniło dotychczasowe ich zdolności telepatyczne. Nagle ich powiązanie psioniczne zanikło prawie całkowicie. Co prawda wciąż mogli się między sobą komunikować, ale ich zdolność do empatycznego odczuwania uczuć innych protosów zniknęła. Opuszczenie Aiuru Protosi zaczęli toczyć spory o swoje poglądy i tradycje. Xel'naga wiedzieli, że to właśnie przez nich wśród protosów zagościła niezgoda. Widząc jak konflikt narastał, starożytni podjęli ostateczną decyzję - opuścić Aiur. Wydarzenie to nazwano Rozstaniem. Kiedy protosi wreszcie uświadomili sobie, że zepsucie w ich cywilizacji wynikało z działań xel'naga, poprowadzili atak na swoich własnych stworzycieli. Wydarzenie to przyczyniło się później do długiej wojny domowej między protosami, która trwała całe eony. W wojnie ze stwórcami poległo setki pradawnych bóstw. Jedynie garstka z nich zdołała uciec z Aiuru, a wśród nich był właśnie Amon, który podporządkowując sobie grupę protosów, odszedł z planety wraz z nimi. Tal'darimowie Protosi, którzy uciekli wraz z Amonem, ukształtowali swoją kulturę z dala od pozostałych protosów na planecie Slayn. Mroczny bóg utworzył z nich społeczeństwo, które żyło według jego własnych przekonań i upodobań. Zaczął on szerzyć wśród nich powszechną nienawiść do innych protosów, co pozwoliło na to, że całkowicie oddalili się od kultury, którą nauczyli ich niegdyś xel'naga i obdarzył ich zupełnie innymi mocami, o wiele potężniejszymi niż u innych ras. Ci protosi, którzy żyli według nakazów Amona i gorliwie wykonywali jego wolę i rozkazy nazywani byli tal'darimami. Tal'darimowie stali się fanatycznym odłamem nieustannie słuchającego głosu mrocznego boga. Nie wiedzieli jeszcze, że są jedynie narzędziem w jego rękach. Wierzyli, że są najwspanialszymi istotami jakie kiedykolwiek stworzył wszechświat i że to jedynie im przysługuje panowanie nad całą rzeczywistością. Protosi ci nie są znani z altruizmu i powszechnego współczucia. Są bezlitośni i zaślepieni fałszywymi obietnicami Amona, dążą do zagłady o której nawet nie mają pojęcia. ' Łańcuch Wyniesienia' Tal'darimowie służąc Amonowi działali wedle ścisłego systemu hierarchicznego zwanego Łańcuchem Wyniesienia, który nakazywał bezwzględne posłuszeństwo wyżej postawionym. Łańcuch ciągnął się od samego Amona, a każdy sługa Amona był częścią tego świętego ustroju. Jedynie najmłodsi protosi nie stanowili ogniw. Łańcuch odnosił się do każdego dorosłego tal'darima i wymuszał ścisłą strukturę rangi. Każdy tal'darim mógł wydawać rozkazy dla tych niżej położonych w Łańcuchu od samego siebie. Najsilniejsi przetrwają, słabe ogniwa będą usuwane, a tal'darimowie będą się stawać coraz to silniejszym społeczeństwem. Luki w Łańcuchu mogły wystąpić w czasie kiedy jakiś tal'darim zginął. Sformalizowana metoda poruszania się w górę Łańcucha działała poprzez pojedynki Rak'Shir, w którym ogniwa walczyły między sobą w pojedynkę, a jeśli w potyczkę włączali się inii tal'darimowie, Rak'Shir zamieniał się w bitwę. Ten, który pokonał drugiego zastąpił miejsce w Łańcuchu. W dużych pojedynkach, mogło powstać wiele luk, a więc tal'darimowie mieli o wiele większe szanse na wzbicie się w górę do najwyższych ogniw i stać się władcą setek innych tal'darimów. Im wyżej Łańcucha, tym mniej było pojedynków dzięki czemu tal'darimowie mogli się skupić na własnych działaniach. Z kolei odwrotna sytuacja działa się na niższym Łańcuchu. Wielki Wódz tal'darimów stanowił najwyższe ogniwo w Łańcuchu. Każdy protos, który był ogniwem, był też podległy Wodzowi. Lecz protosi, będący tylko o miejsce niżej od Wielkiego Wodza, i tak mieli bardzo dużą władzę, a byli podlegli jedynie samemu wodzowi i Amonowi. Oczywiście z tego co Alarak mówi w Heroes of the Storm, to Łańcuch Wyniesienia nie był pierwszą formą rządów tal'darimów. Próbowali oni także Karuzeli Wyniesienia, ale zmieniono ten ustrój, gdyż sądzono, że kręcą się w kółko. Pierwszym Wielkim Wodzem tal'darimów był niejaki Ma'lash znany też jako Ostrze Amona. Sądzono, że był on wybrańcem samego upadłego boga i że sam mu sprzyjał. Jego rządy były bezlitosne i brutalne, a każdy tal'darim musiał być dla niego nie lada posłuszny. Ma'lash był wielkim i potężnym wojownikiem, który wspiął się na szczyt Łańcucha za sprawą swojego wielkiego okrucieństwa i sadyzmu z którego tak bardzo słynął. W pojedynkach Rak'Shir stosował brutalne metody, a każde zabicie przeciwnika sprawiało mu ogromną przyjemność. Ma'lash w pojedynkach dręczył i gnębił swojego przeciwnika doprowadzając go na skraj śmierci, by ten umierał w cierpieniach. Właśnie wtedy zyskał przydomek Ostrza Amona. Alarak, podobnie jak jego przodkowie, był wiernym sługą Amona, lecz wierzył on w mrocznego boga w całkowicie odmienny sposób niż jego pobratymcy. Nawet kiedy był tylko wyznawcą, nigdy nie brał do serca słów Amona. Niemniej jednak był mu zawsze oddany. Szczególnie doceniał on prostotę działania Łańcucha Wyniesienia. Alarak szybko wspiął się po Łańcuchu, pokonując wielu wyniesionych, którzy byli wyżej. W jednym z pojedynków Rak'Shir, Alarak walczył przeciwko 800 tal'darimom. Nikt z nich nie przeżył. Szybko wdrapał się na samą górę Łańcucha Wyniesienia stając się Wyniesionym. "Wyniesienie" Czwarty Wyniesiony Alarak często zażywał Oddechu Istnienia. Był to obrzęd, który polegał na wchłonięciu w ciało oparów terrazytowych, które pozwalały łączyć się z Upadłym. Wierzono, że ci którzy zażywają Oddechu Istnienia stają się bliżsi Amona i jego mrocznej potęgi. Podczas kiedy przemierzał kanion na Slayn w środku dnia spostrzegł duże opary terrazytu na swej drodze mimo takiej pory. Według woli Amona przed zachodem słońca nikt nie mógł go zażyć. Dopiero w nocy wszyscy w Łańcuchu mieli się stać równi sobie. Aczkolwiek Alarak znalazł terrazyt w sam środek dnia. Podczas Oddechu poczuł on wolę Upadłego, który mówił mu, że jego Wyniesienie jest blisko. W Łańcuchu, Alarak zajmował miejsce Czwartego Wyniesionego. Był władcą niezliczonej rzeszy tal'darimów a musiał ustąpić jedynie trzem Wyniesionym i Wielkiemu Wodzowi Ma'lashowi. Trzecim Wyniesionym był Zenish o którym wiadomo jedynie tyle że był zwyczajnym brutalem, który dzięki sile wspiął się po ogniwach. Drugim Wyniesionym była niejaka Guraj. Alarak opisywał ją jako niezwykle przebiegłą protoskę, która nigdy nie gromadziła wokół siebie sojuszników. Wolała zatruwać umysły innych, aby sami siebie wyeliminowali w bezsensownym sporze. Tak oto bardzo szybko wspięła się w górę Łańcucha. Pierwszym Wyniesionym był Nuroka, który był taktycznym i równie bezlitosnym tal'darimem. Znany był ze swojej mądrości i nieprzewidywalnemu działaniu o czym świadczy jego szturm na terrańską placówkę, która w mig zamieniła się w opustoszałą ruinę. Alarak jako Czwarty miał wielką władzę, a znany był ze swojej zdolności manipulowania sojusznikami. Była to bardzo cenna umiejętność, jeżeli chodzi o stawanie się coraz wyższymi ogniwami. Aby nie stwarzać problemów, Alarak zabił wszystkich tal'darimów, którzy ową zdolność posiadali. Piątą Wyniesioną była Ji'nara, która gorliwie służyła swemu panu Alarakowi. Wiedział on, że niebawem to ona go zabije i zajmie jego miejsce, bowiem taka jest kolej rzeczy. Lecz jeśli zginie wcześniej, Alarak będzie miał kolejnego wroga, który stanie na jej miejscu. Wiedział, że była mądra, zabójcza i przebiegła, zatem wolała się wcześniej jak najwięcej nauczyć od swego mistrza, by ostatecznie przejąć władzę. Ale ten moment jeszcze nie nadszedł. Podczas jego przechadzki po kanionie, Ji'nara oznajmiła mu, że Nuroka wyzwał na Rak'Shir Ma'lasha. Wieść ta bardzo zdziwiła Alaraka i gdyby nie znał Ji'nary, najpewniej zabiłby ją od razu uważając, że okłamuje swego pana. Od wieków nie odbył się żaden pojedynek w tak wysokich rangach, zatem jego zdumienie było nie lada ogromne. Jednak wiedział, że Ji'nara nie oszukałaby go. Namówił ją by nie brała udziału w pojedynku. Rozmowa z Nuroką Alarak bezzwłocznie udał się do kwater Nuroki zgodnie z jego rozkazem, który przekazała mu Piąta Wyniesiona. Po drodze ujrzał tłumy niskich rangą tal'darimów, którzy zajęci byli jedynie rozmowami o pojedynku Pierwszego z Wielkim Wodzem. Na widok Alaraka wszyscy ustępowali mu drogi, gdy ten podążał do siedziby Nuroki. W kwaterze nikogo nie było, jednakże Czwarty Wyniesiony uklęknął i z posłuszeństwem zapytał o żądanie swego mistrza. Choć Nuroka był nieobecny to Alarak i tak słyszał jego głos. Jednakże gdy w końcu przyszedł, Czwarty ujrzał mistrza odzianego w mizerne szare szaty całe splamione krwią. Alarak szybko wstał i przeraził się tym, lecz rozbawiony jego zachowaniem Nuroka uspokoił go i kazał ponownie uklęknąć, a po chwili znów wstać. Alarak niezwykle się zirytował czując się jak zwykła marionetka, lecz sprzeciwienie się mistrzowi byłoby głupstwem, więc bez żadnych sprzeciwów robił to co każe mu Nuroka. Wytłumaczył mu, że musiał przekazać wiadomość Wielkiemu Wodzowi i samemu Amonowi odkrywając swoje rany. Przez chwilę Alarak pomyślał, że jego mistrz postradał zmysły, lecz ten wytłumaczył mu, że niegdyś na swej ręce wyrył sobie słowa Amona kiedy był jeszcze dużo niższej rangi. Uważał to za świadectwo jego posłuszeństwa dla Upadłego i jego wierności wobec jego woli. Poranił je, by usunąć te słowa, gdyż w końcu zrozumiał ich przekaz, który mówił: "Służ mi i władaj. W Dniu Wyniesienia zakończy się ułomny cykl. W Dniu Wyniesienia staniesz ponad wszystkimi panami ". Wiedział, że Dzień Wyniesienia nigdy nie nastanie i zrozumiał, że tal'darimowie to jedynie marionetki w dłoniach Amona, a jego obietnice to same kłamstwa. W tej chwili Nuroka zaproponował Alarakowi, aby wraz z nim po tym jak zostanie Wielkim Wodzem, zabili Upadłego i uwolnili się od jego wpływów. Alarak uznał słowa Nuroki za herezję i szaleństwo. Bez namysłu ruszył na niego ze swoimi ostrzami. Był nieuzbrojony zatem pomyślał, że był on łatwym celem. Jednak Pierwszy Wyniesiony odepchnął go swoją mocą na drugi koniec kwatery. Alarak zrozumiał, że nie może stawać do walki z kimś o trzy ogniwa wyżej od niego. Nuroka zaczął tłumaczyć mu, że ta'darimowie to jedynie marionetki Amona, że tak naprawdę poprzez Łańcuch Wyniesienia próbuje ich zgładzić i że cały wszechświat zostanie zniszczony jeżeli wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli. Alarak z trudem znosił słowa Nuroki, uważał, że Amona nie można zabić, że to właśnie dzięki niemu tal'darimowie istnieją, że bez niego nie byli by w stanie sobie samodzielnie radzić. Nuroka ze szczerością w oczach popatrzył na Alaraka mówiąc, że właśnie bez Amona, tal'darimowie byliby wreszcie wolni. Czwartemu cały czas wydawało się, że jego mistrz najzwyczajniej oszalał, lecz w jego głosie nie było żadnych kłamstw, a płynęła sama prawda. Tłumił swoje myśli i zapytał Pierwszego kiedy się o tym dowiedział. Podczas zeszłej nocy podczas Oddechu Istnienia, Nuroka posiadł wizję w której ujrzał Amona. Aby poznać bliżej jego myśli zrozumiał, że cała idea Łańcuchu Wyniesienia została zakłamana. "Pokonaj swoich panów lub wynieś się ponad nich". Taką właśnie treść miał zamysł Amona. Ma'lash znał prawdę od zawsze. Wiedział, że Amon dąży do zagłady stworzenia, a mimo to dalej utrzymywał cykl, który miał sprowadzić na tal'darimów jedynie śmierć. Obawiając się, że ktoś pozna prawdę zmienił treść idei. "Pokonaj swoich panów, lub padnij przed nimi na kolana". Amon za Wyniesienie uważał śmierć. Tylko ci którzy ginęli stawali się Wyniesieni. Ci którzy żyli, byli jedynie przeszkodą. Najniżsi byli najwyższymi - najwyżsi, najniższymi. Łaska dla tych którzy ginęli, albowiem oni nie będą mogli się przeciwstawić. Alarak zagmatwał się straszliwie, jednak wciąż uważał, że Nuroka sam sobie to wmówił. Chcąc opuścić krwawiącego Wyniesionego, mistrz grożąc śmiercią Czwartego, nakazał zostać mu w kwaterze. Alarak wiedział już, że nawet nieuzbrojony Nuroka jest niezwykle niebezpieczny. Został więc i usiadł obok niego. Mistrz zapytał go o sposób na wyzwolenie się spod wpływu Amona. Alarak wciąż twierdził, że Amon był nie do powstrzymania. Był samą Otchłanią, wszechmocą, bóstwem nieśmiertelnym. Nuroka jednak wierzył, że musi być jakiś sposób na doprowadzenie do upadku fałszywego bóstwa. W tym właśnie momencie w głowie Alaraka zaświtała myśl: dlaczego Pierwszy Wyniesiony zwraca się o pomoc do Czwartego? Co z Drugim i Trzecim? Nuroka oznajmił mu, że Guraj i Zenishowi brakowało pewnych cech. Nie mieli takiej wyobraźni i mądrości jaką posiadał Alarak. Nuroka wiedział, że dla niego Łańcuch Wyniesienia to gra, a nie święty cel jak uważało większość społeczeństwa tal'darimów. Pierwszy wiedział co Alarak zrobił cztery lata temu w wielkim pojedynku Rak'Shir, gdzie sposród 4000 tal'darimów, 800 zostało zabitych właśnie przez niego. Mistrz był pod wielkim podziwem, że mimo tylu zabitych tak subtelnie udawało mu się ukrywać prawdę. Nikt nie wiedział, że to właśnie Czwarty Wyniesiony zdziesiątkował całe zastępy tal'darimów. Tamtego dnia właśnie wspiął się do tej wysokiej rangi. Zakłopotany Alarak natychmiast chciał wiedzieć skąd o tym wiedział Pierwszy Wyniesiony. Oznajmił mu, że zobaczył to w umyśle Amona. Żaden czyn tal'darimów nie może być ukryty przed Amonem. Według Alaraka, Mrocznego można pokonać tylko w miejscu gdzie się zrodził - w Otchłani, tam gdzie może manipulować wszelką materią. Jednak uważał, że do tego miejsca nie może wstąpić żadna istota. Nuroka wykluczył niemożliwość, mówiąc, że mogłoby to być jedynie bardzo trudne zadanie. Pierwszy za wszelką cenę chciał zostać Wielkim Wodzem, a u swojego boku chciał mieć właśnie Alaraka, dlatego też zlecił mu misję pokonania Zenisha i Guraj. Jednakże najpierw musiał on jednego z nich przekabacić na stronę Nuroki. Jeżeli Zenish i Guraj sprzymierzyliby się, Alarak nie miałby szans. Musiał więc użyć swojej zdolności do manipulacji, aby jednego z nich przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, aby w Rak'Shir zabić pozostałego, który nie będzie miał wtedy szans. Alarak nie mógł się już wycofać. Gdyby odmówił, zostałby zabity przez Nurokę prędzej czy później. Odszedł z komnaty, a Nuroka przystąpił do medytacji. Wielki Pojedynek Przez cały Oddech Istnienia w nocy, Alarak rozmyślał nad słowami Nuroki i jego rozmyślaniom na temat Amona. Kiedy nastał dzień całe tysiące tal'darimów zgromadziło się na granicach Jam Wyniesienia i w absolutnej ciszy czekali na pojedynek. Jamy Wyniesienia były ogromnym obszarem, na którym odbywał się Rak'Shir. Na każdym krańcu znajdowała się ziejąca, ogromna czeluść, która ciągnęła się aż po samo stopione wnętrze planety Slayn. Ci, którzy umierali podczas Rak'Shir, byli wyrzucani w czeluść, a ich upadek zdawał się trwać wieczność. Gdy Alarak przybył do Jam Wyniesienia, ujrzał Ma'lasha lewitującego nad ziemią przy wschodniej jamie w pełnym rynsztunku. Przy zachodniej jamie spostrzegł Nurokę, bez pancerza, w szarych szatach, tych samych w których był odziany podczas spotkania. Tal'darimowie byli sprowokowani postawą Nuroki, a nawet sam Ma'lash nie poskąpił zadrwić z przeciwnika. Między jamami stali dwaj wyżsi rangą od Alaraka tal'darimowie - Guraj i Zenish, którzy z pogardą popatrzyli na Alaraka. Dowiedzieli się o jego spotkaniu z Pierwszym i byli niemal pewni, że zawarli między sobą sojusz. Jednakże Alarak nie patrzył na Drugą i Trzeciego, a skierował swój wzrok na widzów, starając trzymać się jak najdalej od Jam. Stanął obok Ji'nary, która zgodnie z obietnicą miała nie brać udziału w Rak'Shir. Nagle Nuroka odezwał się do Alaraka nie patrząc mu prosto w twarz, tak by nikt nie spostrzegł, że się z nim kontaktuje. "Co robisz?" - zapytał Nuroka. Alarak nie odpowiedział. "Czwarty Wyniesiony" - zabrzmiał rozkaz. - "Odpowiedz mi." Alarak nadal nie odpowiadał niewzruszenie stojąc poza terenem pojedynku. Jego postawa zdumiała Guraj i Zenisha uświadamiając sobie, że Czwarty nie będzie brał udziału w Rak'Shir. Nuroka wzburzył się i zagroził Alarakowi, że go zabije zgodnie z jego wolą. W końcu niedoszły sojusznik się odezwał: "Niczego ci nie obiecałem. Nikogo nie zdradziłem. Nie rozmawiałem z Guraj. Nie rozmawiałem z Zenishem. Nie rozmawiałem z Wielkim Wodzem." "Podporządkuj się mojej woli i stań po mojej stronie, Alaraku. Natychmiast." - wybuchł Nuroka. Alarak w odpowiedzi usiadł. Nie zamierzał mu pomóc. "Zamierzasz sprzymierzyć się z Amonem? On nas zdradził. Pragnie śmierci nas wszystkich. Czy jesteś aż takim głupcem..." "Nie jestem głupcem." – Alarak skupił uwagę na Guraj i Zenishu. – "Oni wiedzą, że ze mną rozmawiałeś. Wiedzą, że nie rozmawiałeś z nimi. Zatem staną przeciwko tobie i twoim planom. Nie pokonam ich obojga, Pierwszy Wyniesiony." "Zatem teraz nie mam żadnych sojuszników." "Doprawdy?" – zapytał retorycznie Alarak. Po chwili Guraj i Zenish zmierzyli się wzrokiem, przyjęli postawę bojową i zaczęli się od siebie oddalać. Alarak przewidział, że Druga i Trzeci się sprzymierzą, nie dlatego, że zależało im na Wielkim Wodzu, ale dlatego, że wyzwanie Nuroki było nagłe i niespodziewane. Wspólnie mieli szansę na zajęcie wyższych ogniw w Łańcuchu. Jednakże nie była to wielka satysfakcja, nic tak naprawdę by tym nie zyskali, bo nie zginąłby żaden z przyszłych pretendentów. W tej właśnie chwili Trzeci Wyniesiony Zenish, zmora Slayn, zerwał ten sojusz i opowiedział się za Nuroką. Ma'lash zadrwił z niego, a Guraj z pogardą popatrzyła na zdrajcę. Popatrzyła na Alaraka, który w bezruchu siedział i wszystko obserwował pogrążając się w rozterce. Miała możliwość sprzymierzenia się z Nuroką i wspólnego zniszczenia Wielkiego Wodza. Lecz była jedną z Wyniesionych, a Wyniesieni osiągali tę rangę dzięki ambicji, a ona była w tym momencie wyższa od roztropności. Alarak przewidział postępowanie obojga z nich. Guraj zdecydowała się wesprzeć Ma'lasha, aby wyeliminować jak największą liczbę zagrożeń, choć wiedziała, że pewnego dnia Zenish spróbuje ją zabić. Nuroka nie drgnął, a jedynie ponownie odezwał się do Alaraka: "Nie na to się zgodziliśmy." Alarak jedynie zaprzeczył, że zawarł jakikolwiek pakt z Nuroką. W końcu nadszedł czas pojedynku. Ma'lash i Nuroka zacięcie walczyli wysyłając ku sobie fale energii psionicznej. Eksplozje były tak duże, że kamienie na arenie zaczęły pękać, a z fal wydobywały się wiązki iskier i błyskawic. Cały tłum cofnął się. Alarak jednak pozostał w miejscu, nie zważając na innych. Guraj i Zenish myśleli już, że w końcu zdecyduje się sprzymierzyć z Nuroką, lecz on wciąż obserwował całe zajście. W końcu Zenish rozpalił swe czerwone ostrza i zaczął nacierać na Guraj. Choć Wyniesieni nie mogli ingerować w pojedynek Nuroki i Ma'lasha, to mogli swym panom użyczać mocy psionicznej, by ci stawali się silniejsi. Właśnie dlatego w Rak'Shir tak bardzo ważne było gromadzenie sojuszników, którzy dawaliby moc, a im więcej tym lepiej. Symbiotyczne więzi znacznie wzmacniały zdolności Nuroki i Ma'lasha. W pojedynku z Guraj to Zenish zwyciężał dzięki swojej sile fizycznej i potencjałowi psionicznemu. Moc ta pozwalała Nuroce powoli spychać w kierunku jamy Ma'lasha. Skutecznie ranił przeciwniczkę, lecz ta była szybka i zwinna toteż nie łatwo było ją trafić. Zaczęła bardzo krwawić, a Zenish brutalnie wykorzystywał przewagę. Gdy był gotów zadać ostateczny cios Guraj i zamachnął się ostrzami, Druga zauważyła, że Trzeci odsłonił swój korpus. Bez namysłu dźgnęła ostrzami w jego pierś, tak głęboko, że przeszyły jego ciało na wylot. Podniosła osłabionego Zenisha, który w męczarniach gasnął. Ostatecznie zginął a za ostatni widok miał bezlitosny wzrok Guraj. Ta powoli wróciła do wiru energii, nie dając po sobie znać bólu i zmęczenia. Nuroka nie miał już sprzymierzeńca. Połączona moc Guraj i Ma'lasha zaczęła z łatwością spychać Pierwszego w stronę jamy. Nie było już nadziei na to, że Nuroka wygra. Lecz nagle Alarak wstał rozkazując Ji'narze, aby ta została na miejscu. Rozpalił swoje czerwone ostrza i udał się w stronę Drugiej. Cały tłum był w szoku, wszystkie spojrzenia padały teraz właśnie na niego. Zgodnie z tradycją, należało się opowiedzieć po jednej ze stron przed Rak'Shir. Jednak była to jedynie tradycja, a nie nakaz Amona, dlatego też Alarak zignorował ten zwyczaj. Alarak zaczął szarżować na Guraj, która wyczuła nadchodzącego Alaraka, lecz mimo jej szybkiej reakcji, została przewrócona przez Czwartego. Podczas tej jednej chwili nieuwagi, Alarak użyczył swojej mocy Nurocę, który odzyskał siły, a obie strone zaczęły się równoważyć. Guraj wpadła w szał i zaczęła wymachiwać ostrzami na Alaraka. Ten starał się parować i unikać jej ciosów, na ile to było możliwe. Jednakże jej szybkie ciosy coraz bardziej ją męczyły. Wiedziała już, że przegra, ale nie poddawała się. Wkrótce jej ręce osłabły i opadły, a Alarak wykorzystał tę chwilę i przeszył jej ciało szybkim ciosem. Guraj nie błagała o litość i nie okazywała bólu. Światło w jej oczach zgasło równo z jej ostrzami. Alarak uszanował jej walkę o honor, dlatego też pozwolił, aby jego przeciwniczka upadła tam cię zginęła, zamiast wrzucać zwłoki do jamy. Wielki Wódz został pozbawiony sprzymierzeńca. Nie mógł już się mierzyć z połączoną mocą Alaraka i Nuroki. Został zepchnięty aż po samą krawędź jamy. Niepohamowanie Nuroka zaczął go atakować nawałnicą uderzeń. Alarak jedynie dostępował kroku obserwując powolny upadek Ma'lasha, a przy tym od czasu do czasu spoglądał na widzów a w szczególności na Ji'narę w obawie, że może nagle sprzymierzyć się z Wielkim Wodzem. Jednakże każdy tal'darim siedział w bezruchu oglądając całe zajście. Ma'lash zaczął namawiać Alaraka do tego, aby to z nim połączył siły, a Nuroka zaś uświadamiał Wodzowi, że to właśnie Amon sprowadza zagładę na tal'darimów. Nagle niespodziewanie Alarak odezwał się do Nuroki: "Opowiadam się za Ma'lashem." Ostateczne uderzenie Pierwszego Wyniesionego się nie powiodło, a Alarak spokojnie przekazał swoją moc Ma'lashowi, który bez wahania wyzwolił potężną falę, która odepchnęła Nurokę na znaczną odległość. Wściekły Nuroka nie mógł zrozumieć zachowania swego "sojusznika". W Rak'Shir nie można było się już wycofać od wsparcia sojusznika. Prawo Amona głosiło, że „Raz ogłoszonej więzi nie można złamać w inny sposób niż śmiercią lub zwycięstwem”. Ale Alarak nigdy nie opowiedział się za Nuroką i nigdy nie zawiązał z nim żadnego sojuszu. Prawo nie mówiło o tym, by nie można było walczyć nie opowiedziawszy się za kimś. To mówiła jedynie tradycja, a słowo Amona było ponad zwyczaje. Nuroka z pogardą i furią popatrzył jeszcze raz na Alaraka. Ma'lash zadrwił z przeciwnika, a Alarak poparł idee Wielkiego Wodza dotyczące Amona. Nuroka ostatni raz prosił "zdrajcę" o zmianę decyzji, bo przecież wiedział, że Ma'lash robi wszystko, aby tylko wprowadzić w życie plan Upadłego. Zasiał on pewne ziarno zwątpienia w niedoszłym sprzymierzeńcu. Jednakże nie chciał też aby Nuroka urósł. Amon był mrocznym bóstwem, jego wola była nieznana, moc pełna chwały, a obietnice prawdziwe. Alarak ostrożnie obchodził się ze swoimi myślami i pokonał w sobie niepewność nie odpowiadając. Jedynie patrzył na to jak Ma'lash chwyta za kark Pierwszego Wyniesionego i wrzuca go do jamy. Tak właśnie zakończył się Rak'Shir, w którym Alarak znalazł się wysoko w Łańcuchu Wyniesienia. Stał się Pierwszym. Ma'lash był pełen podziwu widząc jak bardzo sprytny i manipulatorski jest Alarak. Oznajmił mu, że chce go zabić, bowiem nie lubi sprytnych sług, a Łańcuch bardzo by na tym nie stracił. Alarak klęczał przed nim i nie odezwał się ani słowem. W głębi Pierwszy Wyniesiony wiedział, że groźby Ma'lasha nic nie znaczą, a ponadto bezsensowne byłoby tracenie kolejnego Wyniesionego w dniu w którym zginęła aż trójka wysoko postawionych. Wielki Wódz zapytał Alaraka: "Powiedz mi, Pierwszy Wyniesiony, czy chcesz rządzić pewnego dnia? Chcesz zostać Wielkim Wodzem?" "Nie." - Ma'lash z niedowierzaniem popatrzył na sługę. "Marzysz tylko o tym, żeby służyć mi i Amonowi? Jakże to uspokajające." "W Dniu Wyniesienia wszyscy wzniesiemy się ponad naszych panów, Wielki Wodzu" - odrzekł Alarak. A przecież Ma'lash znał prawdę. Wiedział, że dzień ten oznacza śmierć wszelkiego stworzenia. Nie spostrzegł jednak tego, że Alarak od czasu rozmowy z Nuroką był tego samego zdania co dawny Pierwszy Wyniesiony. "Zatem Nuroka nie zachwiał twoją wiarą?" "Nie zdołałby" - odparł bez wahania Alarak. "Wszystko, co mówił, było oczywiście kłamstwem." - oznajmił Ma'lash podejrzliwym tonem. "Oczywiście." - odpowiedział Pierwszy. Ma'lash zdawał sobie sprawę z wielkiej siły i mocy Pierwszego Wyniesionego. W tej chwili, Wódz chwycił twarz Alaraka i podniósł, tak jak Nurokę nad jamą. Ten zaś się nie opierał. Syknął niczym wąż do swego poddanego: "Rzuć mi wyzwanie, a cię zmiażdżę. Rzuć mi wyzwanie, a będziesz mnie błagał, aby zabił cię równie szybko co Nurokę. Czy rozumiesz?" "Tak." "Dobrze." - Ma'lash opuścił Alaraka na ziemię. - "Zostaniesz stosownie nagrodzony w Dniu Wyniesienia. Jutro rozpoczniesz swoje nowe obowiązki. Nie będą należeć do najprzyjemniejszych." "Rozumiem, mistrzu" - potwierdził Alarak. Ma'lash odszedł, a Pierwszy wciąż czuł uścisk swego pana w czaszce. Poznał jego moc, wiedział co dokładnie musi zrobić. Najpierw służyć, przygotować się a potem... znaleźć odpowiednich sojuszników. Legacy of the Void Glacius Jako Pierwszy Wyniesiony, Alarak został głównodowodzącym armiami tal'darimów i gorliwym sługą Ma'lasha wykonującym z posłuszeństwem wszystkie jego rozkazy. Dzięki temu poznawał go lepiej co w przyszłości Alarak mógłby wykorzystać. Jednakże wciąż utrzymywał takie same przekonania jakie miał Nuroka. Nie chciał doprowadzić do zagłady tal'darimów, Slayn i całego wszechświata. Jedną z misji jakie Ma'lash dał Alarakowi było zniszczenie placówki na Glaciusie, w której dawno temu protosi opracowali potężną technologię czyścicieli. Została ona zakazana przez konklawe, dlatego też nigdy nie weszła w życie. Ma'lash twierdził, że zniszczenie jej będzie słusznym rozwiązaniem, gdyż moc jaką posiadała technologia mogłaby być wykorzystana przez intruzów. Wysłał więc oddziały tal'darimów z Alarakiem jako generałem na planetę Glacius. Zrządzenie losu spowodowało, że na planetę w tym samym czasie przybyli zjednoczeni nerazimowie i delaamowie pod wodzą hierarchy Artanisa, który pragnął zdobyć technologię czyścicieli, która pomogłaby oczyścić Aiur z zergowego pomiotu. Od wieków nerazimowie i delaamowie nie widzieli tal'darimów. Jak wspomina Rohana widziani byli ostatnio podczas ucieczki xel'naga z Aiuru. Uważano wtedy, że sprzymierzyli się z pozostałymi przy życiu bóstwami, jednakże podążyli za fałszywymi obietnicami Amona. Protosi z Włóczni Aduna - kosmicznego statku na którym zjednoczone dwa odłamy protosów połączyły się w jedność, zdawali sobie sprawę, że są niezwykle groźnymi przeciwnikami i że jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba, muszą zostać zgładzeni. Musieli działać szybko, bowiem tal'darimowie rozpoczęli już szturm na Glacius. Zgodnie z rozkazem Ma'lasha, Alarak miał zniszczyć placówkę w której znajdowali się skarbiec czyścicieli. W tym celu z ich statku wystrzelono potężną wiązkę dyslokacyjną, która niszczyła wszystko na swojej drodze. Alarak oznajmił protosom z Włóczni Aduna, że skarbiec zostanie wkrótce zniszczony i poradził, by się wycofali, gdyż inaczej zostaliby zdziesiątkowani przez jego oddziały. Protosi natychmiastowo zaczęli działać, by nie dopuścić do tego by wiązka dostała się do skarbca. W ostatniej chwili fazmatorowi Karaksowi udało się przenieść kontener technologii na pokład Włócznii Aduna, w którym znajdował się jeden z czyścicieli - Fenixa. Alarak widząc spryt protosów zamiast wybuchać gniewem stwierdził, że nie są słabi na jakich wyglądają i oznajmił, że jeszcze się spotkają. Ulnar Jakiś czas później Karaksowi udało się aktywować Ogniwo - starożytny artefakt prastarych bóstw, który ukazywał drogę na Ulnar - mityczne miejsce wiecznego spoczynku xel'naga. Bezzwłocznie udali się do legendarnego miejsca. Jednakże siły Amona pod dowództwem Alaraka zjawiły się tam wcześniej. Według przepowiedni xel'naga mieli oni być przebudzeni przez swoje dzieci a więc przez zergi i protosów i właśnie tam mieli dostąpić Wyniesienia. To jasne, że tal'darimowie pierwsi wiedzieli o Ulnarze, z faktu iż Ma'lash skontaktował się z Amonem, który był właśnie jednym z bóstw. Aby nie dopuścić dotarcie Artanisa do swoich stwórców, tal'darimowie sprzymierzeni z widmami pod rozkazem Amona, przejęli kontrolę nad niebiańskimi barierami, które otworzyłyby wejście do prastarej świątyni. Artanis i jego protosi pokonali jednak wszelkie niedogodności i przejęli wszystkie pięć barier otwierając przejście do Ulnaru. Wreszcie, kiedy Ulnar został otwarty, Artanis sam postanawił ruszać dalej, by spotkać się z xel'naga. Jednakże siły Amona zdołały już opanować Ulnar i w świętym miejscu aż roiło się od hybryd i tal'darimów. Na swojej drodze Artanis napotkał Kerrigan, która w tym samym celu przybyła do tego miejsca. Nowi sojusznicy próbowali teraz aktywować trzy kapliczki, które rozwiałyby wszelkie wątpliwości na temat stworzenia wszechświata. Niestety w tym celu tal'darimowie, widma oraz hybrydy za wszelką cenę chcieli powstrzymać obojga, jednakże to im się nie udało. Po aktywowaniu drugiej kapliczki dowiedzieli się, że xel'naga nigdy nie ingerowali w sprawy zergów i protosów, jednak tą wolę złamał Amon, który zaczął ingerować w sprawy zergów i protosów. Na końcu swojej wędrówki dotarli do Komnaty Wyniesienia, lecz tam nie zobaczyli nic prócz zwłok xel'naga zabite przez Amona. Artanisowi objawił się sam Upadły oznajmując, że przybrał w końcu swoją fizyczną postać i w końcu może przystąpić do zagłady wszelkiego stworzenia. Podczas, gdy Artanis i Kerrigan przebywali jeszcze w Ulnarze, do Włócznii Aduna przybył nie kto inny jak Pierwszy Wyniesiony Alarak, który zaoferował pomoc w uwolnieniu hierarchy z mitycznej świątyni. Poradził on tymczasowej przywódczyni statku - Vorazun, aby ta wysłała swoich wojowników do współrzędnych znajdujących się na Ulnarze. Twierdził, iż został otwarty portal do Otchłani, który bezzwłocznie trzeba zamknąć. Tym samym sprzymierzył się ze zjednoczonymi protosami użyczając także swoje jednostki do walki z pomiotami Amona. Według Karaksa, Ogniwo zaczęło w niespotykanym tempie absorbować energię Otchłani. Tak samo sądził Alarak. Energia przez cały czas wylewała się ze świątyni, a zagrożenie rosło. Vorazun z wielkim trudem zdała się na tal'darimskiego dowódcę i niechętnie zaczęła z nim współpracować. W świątyni Alarak oznajmił wojskom matriarchini, że dzięki jego współrzędnych szybko dotrą do wojsk Artanisa. On w tym czasie czekał na Włóczni Aduna chcąc jak najszybciej spotkać się z hierarchą. Gdy wreszcie znaleźli walczących Artanisa i Kerrigan, wspólnie opracowali plan zamknięcia portalu do Otchłani. Kiedy w końcu zamknęli przejście, Artanis wrócił na Włócznię Aduna i wraz z wszystkimi zebranymi przywódcami na statku sporządzali koncepcje powstrzymania Amona. Alarak miał dość obrad i w końcu zdecydował się na to, by stoczyć ostateczny Rak'Shir z Ma'lashem i w końcu zostać Wielkim Wodzem podporządkowując sobie tal'darimów, którzy byli omamieni obietnicami Upadłego. W szczególności chciał powstrzymać Flotę Śmierci - najwyższą armię, która dążyła do wprowadzenia w życie planu Amona. Artanis postanowił zaryzykować i udał się na Slayn. Powrót na Slayn Alarak obwieścił hierarsze, że do Rak'Shir wymagane są rytuały i przygotowania. Artanis coraz bardziej zaczął wątpić w przymierze z Alarakiem, ale nie miał wyboru. Jeżeli tal'darimowie byliby podporządkowani Pierwszemu Wyniesionemu, istniała szansa na to, że czerwoni protosi nie atakowaliby już zjednoczonych. Bez względu na wszystko Artanis w pewnym stopniu uszanował tal'darimów, lecz nie mógł pojąć jak dali się podporządkować woli Amona. Wspólnie z Karaksem doszli do wniosku, że cała ich architektura i technologia były niezwykle powiązane z khalaicką. Okręty khalaitów, które nigdy nie wracały, były tak naprawdę wykorzystywane przez tal'darimów. Na bazie ich technologii kształtowali swoją cywilizację. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie zdołali sami ukształtować swojej kultury. Wszystko robił Amon. Na powierzchni Slayn, Alarak poradził Artanisowi, aby ten wyeliminował siły Ma'lasha, aby wówczas Pierwszy mógł się z nim stawić. Podczas gdy terrazyt będzie wydobywał się ze szczelin, wojska zjednoczonych będą mogły odpierać ataki tal'darimów. Eliminacja jego strażników zmniejszała ryzyko na to, że ktokolwiek mógłby sprzymierzyć się z Ma'lashem. Kiedy zaś zacznie opadać, rozpoczną szturm na strażników Wielkiego Wodza. Kiedy natarcie się powidoło, Alarak osobiście zabił ostatniego strażnika. Ostatnie słowa jakie usłyszał od Alaraka ostatecznie potwierdziły to, że Pierwszy od dawna był przeciwny władzy Amona w społeczeństwie tal'darimów. Tak jak Nuroka, chciał go zgładzić i nie dopuścić do zagłady świata, tym samym wyzwalając swój lud od mrocznego wpływu. Po udanym ataku, Alarak udał się do samego Ma'lasha i wyzwał go na ostateczny Rak'Shir. Wielki Wódz bez wahania przyjął wyzwanie. Kazał stawić mu się o świcie przy Jamach Wyniesienia. Rak'Shir Na Włóczni Aduna, Alarak mówił Artanisowi o tym, jak Ma'lash wspiął się na sam szczyt Łańcucha Wyniesienia. Z jaką przemocą i okrutnością zabijał swoich oponentów niczym burza nie oszczędzając nikogo na swej drodze. Tym bardziej musiał się przygotować na tą walkę. W końcu nadszedł świt, a wraz z nim Rak'Shir. Alarak i Ma'lash zacięcie walczyli ze sobą wymieniając się pociskami energii psionicznej. Alarak miał większe szansę, gdyż jego sojusznicy użyczali mu mocy psionicznej, przez co Ma'lash powoli był spychany w kierunku jamy. Jednakże i Wielki Wódz miał swych popleczników co chwilowo równoważyło szanse między walczącymi. Artanis zobowiązał się zapewniać jak najlepsze wsparcie dla Alaraka wysyłając swoich wojowników, aby na arenie mogli użyczać mu swej mocy. Po długiej i wyczerpującej walce w końcu nadszedł ten moment. Dzięki wsparciu ze strony hierarchy, Alarak skutecznie zepchnął Ma'lasha do jamy i zakończył jego brutalne rządy. Tak też oto Alarak, Pierwszy Wyniesiony tal'darimów stał się ich Wielkim Wodzem. Nowy pan uświadomił swym podwładnym, że wszystko co Ma'lash im obiecywał było zwykłym kłamstwem i że Wyniesienie nigdy nie istniało. Poprzysiągł śmierć Amonowi, aby wyzwolić tal'darimów raz na zawsze z mrocznych wpływów. Nie wszyscy jednak popierali zdanie Alaraka na temat zdrady Mrocznego. Choć znaczna część była za obaleniem Amona, nie śmieli nawet kwestionować jego woli nowego Wielkiego Wodza. Nie mając wyboru także obrali jego stronę. Revanskar Po wielkim zwycięstwie, Wielki Wódz nie mógł dłużej czekać i nakazał Artanisowi jak najszybsze udanie się na Aiur. Hierarcha uspokoił Alaraka tłumacząc, że wyruszą na utraconą ojczyznę dopiero wtedy, gdy będzie uważał to za słuszne. Lecz o to w ten sposób wszystkie odłamy protosów nareszcie się zjednoczyły w jedną całość. Kolejnym celem wędrówki był atak na placówkę Moebiusa znajdującą się w układzie Revanskar. To tam przeprowadzano badania nad hybrydami Amona. Mimo wiele przeszkód udało się jednak zniszczyć stację badawczą. Po zwycięskim ataku Alarak wyraził Artanisowi swoje zdanie na temat terran. Uważał, że pycha jaką mają ich gubi oraz, że igrają z mocą której nie są w stanie w pełni pojąć. Im bardziej są bliżsi osiągnięcia mocy i potęgi, tym bardziej posuwają się ku swojej zagładzie. Hierarcha odpowiedział mu na to, że khalaici podobnie kiedyś myśleli o tal'darimach. Z kolei ci uważali ich za nieczystych i niegodnych słabeuszy. Alarak zauważył też, że templariusze nigdy w siebie nie wątpili. Gdy coś było niemożliwe, zawsze znajdowali wyjście z beznadziejnej sytuacji. Wielki Wódz wolał szybkie i bezwzględne rozwiązania co stanowiło zasadniczą różnicę między tal'darimami a khalaitami. Aiur Po zdobyciu armii czyścicieli z Cybrosa, Artanis i jego protosi ostatecznie mogli udać się na Aiur, aby zniszczyć nową fizyczną postać Amona i raz na zawsze wyzwolić wszystkich protosów z Khali, a tym samym spod jego wpływu. Podczas opracowywania planu ataku na Aiur, sukcesorka Rohana zaproponowała, aby zlikwidować budowle zasilające sieć przesyłową, aktywować Ogniwo i dać czas na to, by wszyscy templariusze ze Złotej Armady na Aiurze odcięli się od Khali. Alarak jednak uważał to za bardzo ryzykowne działanie, dlatego stwierdził, że lepiej byłoby wymordować wszystkich żyjących templariuszy na planecie, lecz jego pochopny pomysł zostaje szybko obalony przez każdego ze zgromadzonych. Podczas rozmowy z hierarchą Wielki Wódz twierdził, że próba ocalenia protosów na Aiurze się nie powiedzie, i że powinni skupić całą swoją uwagę wyłącznie Amonowi. Sugerował nawet zniszczenie planety i wszelkiego na niej życia. Artanis nie godził się na to uświadamiając mu, że wyzwolenie jest możliwe. Alarak w końcu ustąpił, jednakże wciąż uważał swoją wersję za najlepsze wyjście z sytuacji. Alarak wraz z Vorazun otrzymali misję dotarcia do Cytadeli Egzekutora w Antiochii. Protoskie miasto było jednak całe zainfekowane i aż roiło się od zergów. Jednakże Alarak wykorzystując swą potężną moc z łatwością niszczył wszystkie przeszkody na swej drodze docierając do cytadeli i plądrując budowlę zasilającą, która wzmacniała matrycę psioniczną sieci przesyłowej. Niszcząc kryształ wiązką psioniczną przeszył drzwi i ściany. Vorazun była pełna podziwu jego zdolności, jednak Alarak nie miał czasu na pochlebstwa mówiąc, że zergi i budowle to dla niego drobnostka. Nakazał matriarchini, aby ta przekazała wieść o "jego" zwycięstwie. Dzięki temu Karax i Fenix mogli zaczynać teraz swoją część misji. Gdy w końcu druga budowla zasilająca została zniszczona, matryca została dezaktywowana, ale tym samym wyzwoliła potężną nadwyżkę z powierzchnie Aiuru. Artanis wraz ze swoimi oddziałami były w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie. Będąc w jaskiniach xel'naga, pod powierzchnią Aiuru gromadziła się burza psioniczna, która coraz bardziej zbliżała się do powierzchni. Artanis i jego oddziały musiały działać szybko. W tym celu Vorazun wspomogła wojska o swoich mrocznych templariuszy, a Fenix o czyścicielowe pryzmaty nadprzestrzenne. Nawet Alarak zdecydował się wesprzeć oddziały wciąż uważając, że to dzięki tal'darimom bitwa o Aiur zostanie wygrana. Dzięki takiej armii, Artanisowi szybko udaje się dostać do ostatniej budowli zasilającej, której zniszczenie całkowicie wyłączyło matrycę psioniczną. Ostatecznie zjednoczonym protosom udaje się zniszczyć fizyczną postać Amona dzięki połączonej mocy wszystkich czterech frakcji. Po całym tym wydarzeniu, Alarak oznajmił Artanisowi, że odwaga i zapał templariuszy niezwykle zaimponowała tal'darimom, a bezwzględność i nieustępliwość hierarchy była dla nich dużym zaskoczeniem. Sam Wielki Wódz był pod niemałym zdumieniem co do osoby Artanisa, lecz jako, że nie lubił wyrażać swoich uczuć, nie powiedział tego wprost. Artanis zapytał, czy jego poddani wciąż będą mu służyć. Alarak odpowiedział: "Jeśli tak nakażę... Ale nie pora teraz dumać o przyszłości. Nie, kiedy moja zemsta czeka!" Zostało jeszcze jedno zadanie do zrealizowania - uwolnienie Złotej Armady od Khali. Nerazimowie mieli utrzymywać północne wejście do świątyni, czyściciele pod wodzą Karaksa, zabezpieczyć południowe podejście, a tal'darimowie wraz z Alarakiem stanęli na pierwszej linii walki, aby to Amon poczuł jego gniew na własnej skórze. Siły Artanisa natomiast miały zabezpieczać Ogniwo przed atakami oraz wspierać pozostałe trzy oddziały. Pomimo dużej ilości zergów, protosom udaje się obronić Ogniwo, które było już naładowane. Artanis nakazał wszystkim zastępom cofnąć się pod Ogniwo, aby te swoim impulsem na chwilę uwolniło Złotą Armadę z wpływu Amona. Hierarcha namówił ich, aby odcięli Khalę i nareszcie stali się wolni. Tak też zrobili, a dzięki temu Amon został wypędzony z powrotem do Otchłani. Aiur zostaje uwolniony, a zjednoczeni protosi w końcu odzyskują swoją ojczyznę. Po klęsce Amona Po tym jak dzięki Kerrigan przemienionej w xel'naga udało się pokonać Amona w Otchłani, Wielki Wódz Alarak odrzucił sojusz ze zjednoczonymi protosami opuszczając Aiur, aby założyć własną ojczyznę. Jednakże nie wszyscy tal'darimowie wyruszyli za Wodzem. Niektórzy z nich przyłączyli się do delaamów i stali się templariuszami. Od tamtej chwili, tal'darimowie mieli pierwszą od wieków szansę na stworzenie swojej kultury i tradycji od nowa. Nie było wspomniane jaką planetę obrał za swoją ojczyznę, lecz wiadome było to, że za jego rządów wśród czerwonych protosów zajdzie wiele zmian. Tajne misje Novy Niespodziewany sojusz Jednakże to nie koniec historii Alaraka. Kilka lat później Flota Śmierci tal'darimów, pod wodzą Pierwszej Wyniesionej Ji'nary, z rozkazu Wielkiego Wodza zostaje wysłana na planetę Tyrador IX, aby zniszczyć Obrońców Ludzkości, którzy chcieli obalić Valeriana Mengska - imperatora terran i stać się nową władzą. Tal'darimowie jednak nie zważali na to, że przez ich szturm na planetę, zabijali tysiące niewinnych cywili. Aby do tego nie dopuścić, agentka Dominium terrańskiego Nova oraz jej sprzymierzeniec Reigel zaatakowali Flotę Śmierci skutecznie likwidując jednostki tal'darimów. Ji'nara w końcu zdecydowała wycofać swoje wojska. Po udanej odsieczy na Tyradorze IX, Nova wrócił na swój statek - Gryfa. Ku zdziwieniu spotkała tam nie kogo innego jak samego Wielkiego Wodza Alaraka. Agentka już zaczęła celować do niego z broni, lecz została powstrzymana przez Reigela. Mimo swej niechęci do terran, Alarak zdecydował się na współpracę z terranką. Obrońcy Ludzkości niegdyś zniszczyli jedną z tal'darimskich placówek zanim Flota Śmierci zdołała przybyć na miejsce. Uważał, że ta zniewaga nie może obejść się bez zemsty. Zaproponował Novie układ, w którym to ona miała znaleźć dla niego Obrońców Ludzkości, a on ich zlikwidować. Agentka jednak niczego nie pamiętała po tym jak uciekła z ich placówki. Nie wiedziała nic co się działo przedtem, jak znalazła się w ich siedzibie. Alarak wyszedł z założenia, że była kiedyś jedną z Obrońców w związku z czym był jeszcze bardziej chętny do współpracy. Zaoferował jej terrazyt, który mógłby przywrócić jej pamięć. W zamian żądał, aby ta znalazła ich siedzibę. Nova chcąc ratować terran od zagłady ze strony Obrońców zgodziła się na propozycję Wielkiego Wodza. Próba Alarak zaprowadził Novę na planetę Jarban Mniejszy, gdzie pokłady terrazytu były bardzo liczne. Ponadto Wielki Wódz chciał poddać Novę próbie. Aby zdobycie terrazytu nie było takie łatwe, tal'darimowie Alaraka mieli z nią rywalizowały o ten cenny surowiec. Sprawdzając jej siłę, chciał dowiedzieć się ile jest warta. W przeciwieństwie do Wodza, Ji'nara nie uważała Novy za godnego sobie przeciwnika, choć to właśnie ona zniszczyła jej statek-matkę. Pierwsza Wyniesiona miała rywalizować z agentką o terrazyt, a zwyciężyć miała ta, która będzie miała go najwięcej. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Ji'nary to właśnie Novie udało się jako pierwszej uzyskać wystarczającą ilość surowca. Alarak znowu był zdumiony potencjałem Novy. Podarował jej zebrany przez nią terrazyt, który miał pomóc jej odzyskać pamięć, albo zniszczyć jej cały układ nerwowy. Na koniec Alarak obwieścił agentce, że nie będzie musiała go informować o tym, że znalazła siedzibę wroga - sam się tego dowie. Atak na Vardonę W krótkim czasie wszystko stało jasne. Podczas przemowy, Imperator Valerian oświadczył terranom, że to właśnie zaufana generał Dominium, Carolina Davis, była odpowiedzialna za działalność Obrońców Ludzkości. To oni pod jej dowództwem użyli emiterów, które sprowadziły zergi na wiele terrańskich planet i to oni dokonali nieuzasadnionych aktów agresji wobec protoskich tal'darimów. Jednak sprawa diametralnie się pogarszyła. Na Vardonę przybyli tal'darimowie pod wodzą Alaraka i zaczęli wysyłać wiązki energii psionicznej prosto w terrańskich cywili zgromadzonych przed pałacem Imperatora. Zgodnie z obietnicą, Wielki Wódz poprzysiągł zemstę Obrońcom Ludzkości, a że ich dowódczynią była Caroline Davis, uznał Vardonę za ich siedzibę. Jednak Nova nie godziła się na to, aby ginęli niewinni ludzie. Alarak odpowiedział jedynie, że wykonała swoją część zadania, i że planeta wkrótce będzie zniszczona. Jeżeli spróbuje go powstrzymać, umrze. Tal'darimowie zaczęli opanowywać miasto. Jednakże dzięki szybkiej reakcji połączonych sił Dominium i Obrońców Ludzkości, którzy dołączyli do walki o Korhal, udało się skutecznie wybić armie protosów, które były zmuszone przystąpić do kapitulacji. Całe to zdarzenie poważnie rozwścieczyło Alaraka. Nova stała się od teraz jego głównym celem... i głównym wrogiem. Tryb współpracy Dodatkowo Alarak jest dostępny w trybie współpracy jako dowódca, który bezlitośnie niszczy zastępy wrogów swoją niewiarygodną mocą psioniczną. Bez ostrzeżenia i niespodziewanie atakuje wrogie umocnienia, zanim ktokolwiek zdąży coś zrobić. Wprowadza nowe oddziały tal'darimów, które dają do wykorzystania nowe technologie w walce. Co do dalszych konfrontacji z Novą, nie wiadomo jak się potoczyły. Wiadomo jednak, że trudno zmienić zdanie Wielkiego Wodza, na temat terran, nawet jeśli pokazali już, że stać ich na wiele. Heroes of the Storm Gambit Władcy Kruków Pewnego dnia Władca Kruków w swej wizji odkrywa przerażającą prawdę o potężnej mocy, która wkrótce miała zniszczyć cały Nexus. Zauważył też, że jedynie on jest świadomy tego zagrożenia popadając w przekonanie, że tylko on może temu zapobiec. Jego pierwszym krokiem miało być zajęcie okolicznych krain w Nexusie, lecz nie mógł dokonać tego sam. Potrzebna mu była armia i to nie byle jaka. Mimo próśb jego służki Neeve, Władca Kruków zdecydował się przyzwać istoty z Mrocznego Nexusa. Wszedł on do strzeżonej przez wiecznych strażników komnaty. Tam też przywołał z wrogiego wymiaru trzy istoty - Dehakę, Gul'dana i Alaraka. Mroczne byty bez wahania zaatakowały Władcę Kruków, lecz zaprzestały, gdy ten zniszczył jednego z nich i wchłonął jego moc. Ostatecznie ugięli się jego woli i zaczęli mu służyć. Pierwszym celem Alaraka i Gul'dana stały się Wieże Zagłady, gdzie mieli stłumić rebelię Grobodzierżcy. Upadek Królewskiego Płaskowyżu Gdy misja zajęcia Wież im się powiodła, ruszyli na Przełęcz Alterak, którą także zdołali zdobyć. Ostatnim ruchem oporu wobec Władcy Kruków był Królewski Płaskowyż pod wodzą Królowej Cierni. W czasie jednej z potyczek, obrońcom Nexusa udało się zniszczyć Gul'dana. Tymczasem w obozie wojskowym Królewskiego Płaskowyżu, dzieci Królowej Cierni - Delia i Verik rozważali nad uwolnieniem ojca - Smoczego Rycerza - by ten pomógł w walce z Władcą Kruków. W końcu zdecydowali się na uwolnienie króla Płaskowyżu z jego kamiennego więzienia. Właśnie w tym momencie zjawił się Alarak, który przeszkodził im w rytuale. Jednak nie na długo bowiem Smoczy Rycerz został przebudzony. Chwycił Alaraka za rękę i z całej siły uderzył w niego toporem niszcząc tym samym jego ciało. Mimo tego Władcy Kruków udało się pokonać Królową Cierni, jej dzieci oraz Smoczego Rycerza. Królewski Płaskowyż upadł. Ciekawostki * Alarak po raz pierwszy pojawił się w krótkiej opowieści "Wyniesienie" (Październik 2015). Jego debiut w StarCraft II ''nastąpił wraz z dodatkiem ''Legacy of the Void ''(Listopad 2015) * W wersji polskiej głosu Alarakowi użycza Tomasz Traczyński. W wersji angielskiej John de Lancie. * Alarak był jednym z dwóch bohaterów ujawnionych na Gamescomie 2016. * Skórka Herold N'Zotha nawiązuje do Przedwiecznego Boga w uniwersum Warcrafta. * Przez jego nieporęczną zbroję, Alarak nie może zasiadać na wierzchowcach i jest ograniczony do tych, na których postać jest w pozycji stojącej. * Zdolność Telekineza nawiązuje do zdolności z ''Legacy of the Void - Fali Zniszczenia. Zdolność ta miała ulepszenie nazwane "Telekineza" w trybie współpracy. * Angielska nazwa zdolności Uderzenie Niezgody (Discord Strike) nawiązuje do innej roli odgrywanej przez aktora dubbingowego Johna de Lanciego - Discorda w My Little Pony. * Kwestia wypowiadana przez Alaraka "Idźcie i opowiedzcie o moim zwycięstwie" nawiązuje do polecenia, jakie Alarak dał Vorazun po misji w Antiochii w Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void. * W jednej ze swoich wypowiedzi Alarak porównuje Nexus do taniego science-fiction * W jednej ze swoich wypowiedzi Alarak mówi, że przed Łańcuchem Wyniesienia korzystali z formy Karuzeli Wszechwładzy. Wielki Wódz mówi o niej sentymentalnie lecz wskazuje na to, że tal'darimowie kręcili się w miejscu. * W jednej ze swoich wypowiedzi Alarak nawiązuję do cytatu Tadeusza Baranowskiego "Skąd bierze się woda sodowa i nie tylko." Źródła * Blizzard Entertainment - Heroes of the Storm * Blizzard Entertainment - StarCraft * Blizzard Entertainment - Heroes of the Storm (2015) * Blizzard Entertainment - Heroes of the Storm (2015), StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015), StarCraft II: Tajne Operacje Novy (2016) * Robert Brooks - "Wyniesienie" * StarCraft Wiki * Heroes of the Storm Gamepedia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:StarCraft Kategoria:Protosi